Terry McGinnis
Terrence "Terry" McGinnis, affectionately called McG by Plastique, was the Batman of the End Future. His quest to stop that future from ever occuring came to be known as Futures End. Unlike other Batmen, Terry did not consider himself a detective, but rather a soldier. Whilst Bruce Wayne had Alfred the butler, Terry was equipped with A.L.F.R.E.D., an AI created by Wayne to mimic the functions of the original Alfred for Futures End. In order to properly use ALFRED, Terry relied on some certain cybernetic advancements. One of these included a magnetic field which connected him to his Batsuit by being linked into his spine. Despite being a more direct figure, Terry was just as honourable as the Batmen before him. Biography Life in the End Taken in by Bruce Wayne to help for the fight for justice, Terry soon replaced him as Batman, using a more sleek suit that covered his entire body and gave him slight flight capabilities. Taking time to familiarize himself with the history of the Batman, Terry took particular note in the deceased Tim Drake, who had spent time as Red Robin before his untimely death. This fight for justice soon became the fight against Brother Eye as Terry became Bruce's lieutenant, leading a small pocket of superheroes in their fight against the apocalypse. When Grifter and Amethyst failed to unhook Brother Eye from the Firestorm Matrix, Terry attempted to send Bruce back in time. However, his mentor was soon mortally injured and Terry himself was forced to take the Time Band and undertake the quest of Futures End. Futures End Due to his specifications being different than those of Bruce's, Terry missed the point where Batman and Mr. Terrific created Brother Eye. Arriving five years too late, Terry changed the mission into ensuring Brother Eye stayed silent. He was quickly attacked by the cyborg body of Plastique, who had travelled back with him. Deciding to start off by infiltrating Mr. Terrific's Terrifitech Tower, Terry fought a few guards but was ultimately forced to retreat and slum around the tower, posing as a homeless man. Terry was present at the unveiling of the uSphere. Later, Terry began to spy on Coil, the Key and Plastique, learning of their intentions to break into the Terrifitech Tower. While spying, he was confronted by Terrific, with whom he had a fight. This fight forced Terry to retreat once security arrived, resulting in Terrific acquiring the Plastique cyborg body. Deciding to break in once more to the Terrifitech Tower, Terry realized that if he joined the Key's heist team, he could insure Brother Eye's deactivation. Therefore, he followed the heist team to the Wounded Duck to approach them. Managing to successfully recruit the three, Terry led them out of the Wounded Duck after being confronted by the bar's owner, Cal Corcoran, whom he recognized from Bruce's records as Tim Drake. Later formulating a plan with Key, Coil and Plastique, after Terrific exposed Terry, he was betrayed by his team and knocked out. After Coil and Key tried to kill him, Terry fought back, with only Plastique wanting Terry on the heist team. Eventually, after threatening to use herself as a bomb, Plastique managed to convince all four to work with each other. Thus, they quickly planned everything out and headed to the tunnels below the Terrifitech Tower to perform the heist. There, Terry hacked into Terrifitech systems to uncover the location of Brother Eye while also planning another heist in which he would hack NORAD's rocket systems and take out the satellite. Knowing that he could not let Key and Coil illegally sell the uSphere, Terry tripped the alarms and had those two apprehended. Finding Plastique breaking down in front of her own cyborg, Terry allowed her to go free with him. Escaping, Terry revealed to her the horror of the End Future and found himself with a sidekick for the first time. After having ALFRED analyze the data, Terry realized the futility of hacking NORAD as Brother Eye had moved it's intelligence from the satellite to the location of Cadmus Island. Despite knowing that his allegiance with Plastique could compromise the future, Terry began to find himself growing infatuated with her and continued their partnership. Realizing that no such compromization could come from a teamup with Tim Drake, who was destined to die, Terry set out to recruit him and started exploring his apartment. It was here that Terry was attacked by the original Batman, faced with having to fight his mentor in the latter's prime, Terry quickly found he needed the assistance of Plastique. Heading to Times Square to witness the launch of the uSphere, Terry and Plastique began to grow even closer together. After hearing of Cadmus Island's destruction, Terry, certain that Brother Eye survived, began to scan New York for presence of the AI. Just as he found the AI to have retreated into Terrifitech, ALFRED shut down. 666 Future In the 666 Future, Terry was borne as the genetically overtaken son of Damian Wayne. In this alternate and prevented timeline, Terry was not born in the early 2020s, but rather the early 2030s and instead of becoming Batman by 2048, had started his training in 2048. In 2060, Terry had taken over as Batman and started to fight a malignant gang known as the Jokerz. Abilities A skilled athlete, Terry was trained by Bruce Wayne himself and possessed the most powerful fighting methods in the world. He was a skilled soldier, being a master of disguise and excellent with using technology. Much of his fighting style also depended on the enhanced abilities, including short-term flight, provided to him by his suit. Terry was very forward minded, preferring to act rather than play detective. The magnetic field that connected Terry to his Batsuit and gave him many enhanced abilities was tied up to his Batsuit, if recklessly unwinded, Terry could be killed easily. Category:Superhero Category:Batman Family